The Story of Rent
by RavynRose
Summary: This Takes Place Prior to the Movie Version of Rent. How Mark and Roger met on MY terms.I do not own, Jon Larson does.
1. Chapter 1

MARK- Walking down 42nd St, his camera in his right hand, hanging to his side. He brings the camera to his left eye and looks through the viewfinder. Camera switches from profile of Mark to what he sees through the viewfinder. (A family, huddled close together to keep themselves warm as they wait outside a coffee shop for another relative.)

MARK- sighing as he pulls back from the camera, letting his arm yet again hand loose to his side.

MARK-

I walk a path unknown to anyone but me.

I tread this path alone.

My camera always in my hand; my eye always glancing through the viewfinder.

Everything passes me in slow motion, It's as if time stalls when I'm around.

Everything passes me by

Nothing makes sense when you're alone in a world where ice caps knock at your door. Nothing!

And I'm alone.

Through this song, the camera is kept on Mark, who at the end of the 2nd line has begun to walk forward. At the 3rd line, Mark, after winding the camera, brings it to his right eye. The camera then changes to a view of the family walking away in slow motion, holding each other close. At line 5, we resume the camera angle of Mark's profile, his camera yet again to his side.

MARK-

No one understands my inner pain.

No one understands that I can't gain...the little things, the little things...the things I need to survive!

What's needed to survive! At this point, Mark throws his hands to the side; his camera flies off his hand and into alleyway 9.

MARK- "Oh, shit!" Running over to alleway Camera view is back view until Mark squats and takes the camera into his hands. It becomes over the shoulder as Mark begins to examine the camera, accessing the damages. Camera view changes to back view over Mark's shoulder as he lifts his neck and looks forward as the character Roger, with his guitar bag on his left shoulder, walks out of the shadows, his blonde Billy Idol hair shining in the one streetlight.

MARK- Seeming to be taken by Roger's presence, falters as he stands, tucking his camera into his shoulder bag, which lie at his left side.

Camera View switches to behind Mark, who is now standing upright. The camera zooms in on what Mark sees as a poster on the alleyway building across from him offering Open Mic Night at the 42nd St. Pub. As Mark walks forward, Camera View stays over should. As Mark silently reads the poster, his Voice Over is heard reading it aloud.

V-O (MARK)- "On this night of December 25, 1980, Christmas, 42nd Street Pub will hold it's first and only Open-Mic Night. We will be holding a contest for Overall Best Performance. The winner, whether they be a musician, a poet, or a beat-nikker, will recieve 100$ cash on spot. Everyone with talent, known or otherwise, is invited. The fun begins at 7:30 p.m."

Pan to Mark, who looks at his watch and then smiles brightly. Camera View circles around Mark, ending zoomed in at his glinting eyes. Camera View zooms out slowly as the song begins. When the song is complete, we will be Camera View of Mark's full stature.

MARK-

My lonliness cured by the fruits of labor.

A chance to survive in this world where money is everything, and without it, you die.

Without it you, die. You strive to simply survive!

A hundred dollars little but rare...no longer alone!

MARK- Turning back and skipping to the end of the alleyway, turning right.

Camera View picks up on Mark, over the shoulder, as he pushes open the door to the Pub.

MARK- Proceeding to a table in the far corner, pushing his way through musicians and other contestants, saying the occasional and _shy_, "Excuse Me.". Among the group, Mark's eyes come in contact with Roger's, who smiles at him as if they saw, or let alone knew each other, on a daily basis.)

ROGER-Camera view is Mark's point of view Motioning with his right hand as a signal to join him at his table in the last chair that sits across from the Punk Rocker.

MARK- Pointing at himself in confusion and getting a nod from Roger, glides over to the table, sliding in across from Roger. This is where two camera angles will be used. As Mark speaks, it's over his shoulder on Roger. As Roger speaks, it's over his shoulder on Mark. Lots of cutting. But not dizzying cutting.

ROGER- "Mark Cohen, right?" Narrowing his eyes as he speaks.

MARK- Raising his left eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

ROGER- chuckling. "I saw a documentary of yours. At the Book Club. Last Week. (Spoken in fragments on account of Roger is currently going through a two day withdrawal. He tries not to show it, but his eyes don't lie, and his face has glimpses of sweat on his forehead and cheeks.)

MARK- nervously wringing his hands together underneath the table. "Oh, the one about the poor musician?" (Spoken a la "Rent" when Mark speaks, "Oh, the girl from the Catscratch club?")

ROGER- nodding. pauses and brings a napkin to his forehead, swiping it across. "I really enjoyed it. It felt like home." smiling shyly.

MARK- smiling bashfully. (A la "Rent" when Maureen kisses him in the Life Cafe)

ROGER- Holding out his hand. "I'm Roger."

MARK- Takes hand and gently shakes it. "Didn't I see you in Alleyway 9?"

ROGER- casts his eyes to the floor and then back at Mark. "Yes, you did. I saw that you dropped your camera, but I was in a hurry, and it seemed you had your matters together." (Said _almost_ apologetically. _Almost_.)

MARK- Beginning to say something, but is interrupted by a waiter handing him and Roger a number for the contest.

WAITER- "When your number is called, your talent is set loose." winking and heading off to the next table.

MARK- looking at his number. "One? Fuck." glancing at Roger and biting his lower lip. "Sorry."

ROGER- laughing. "Well, better you than I. I've got fifteen. That means sitting through a lot of...pausing...best way to put this? Amateurs."

MARK- slightly laughing. "Is that your guitar?" notioning towards the guitar case beside Roger's chair.

ROGER- nodding and patting the bag with his right hand. "She's my baby."

MARK- "I don't even know why I'm here. I don't have anything prepared. Just bits and pieces of my usual crap."

ROGER- "If your scraps are anything like your documentary, I'm sure you'll do fine."

MARK- "I do hope so. I just hope I don't get up there and start rambling. I'm known to do that. nervously laughing as his number is called.

Camera View switches to behind the microphone on the small but sturdy stage as Mark stands, grabs his shoulder bag, and 'sort of' rushes to the stage. When he takes the stage, the camera angle is that of his eyes. What he sees, we see.

MARK- pulling his camera out of his bag, setting the bag to the side. "Do we have a projector here? I have the film reel. Obviously."

MARK- pulling back as a Maitre'D came to the stage and quickly set up a small projector, grabbing the camera from Mark's hands and roughly pulling out the film reel. "HEY!" (Said loudly and exclamitory.)

(Maitre'D only glances at Mark as he sets up the reel, jumping off the stage once all is set up.)

Camera Angle stays on Mark as he lets the Projector slide through his clips)

MARK- "Mark Cohen. I don't have much. Scraps. I work mostly with the homeless. Those without money." (Said as clips of a homeless family is shown swinging on a swingset in Times Square.) "The good..." (Said as the mother of the family is tackled by her son.) "And the bad." (Said as the family is escorted out of the park by a cop brigade. The clips end on a two second shot of a ritzy family.)

(The reel ends and Mark, with the camera angle yet again through his eyes, faces the crowd, which is silent)

MARK- frowning and biting his lower lip as he ejects the reel from the projector. Looking over to Roger, who has begun to applaude, and soon after, the whole room is applauding.

MARK- stepping off the stage a bright smile on his face as he sits back across from Roger, ducking his head to whisper to the rocker. "Did I do something right for a change?"

ROGER- as the applause settles down for the next contestant, a poet with a darker side. Reaching out to pat Mark on the shoulder. "I believe so, mate."

MARK- Nodding and laughing aloud, shocked at his success.

ROGER- Glancing around reaches into his pocket and pulls out his stash, holding it at the edge of the table, hoping Mark can't see it. "Could you...come get me when I'm called?" (Said to Mark. The camera angle zooms in, over Mark's shoulder, to the stash, and then quickly changes to over Roger's shoulder.)

MARK- Gleaming with worry. "Sure, sure." Cocking his head to the side as Roger slides out of his chair and disappears out the back door.

(As the next performer, a street mime, comes to the stage, Mark grabs his camera and follows Roger out the door, treading on his feet softly, not wanting it to be known that Roger was being followed.)

Camera angle is coming from the back door, focused on Roger, who has a joint hanging from his lips whilst sitting on his knees, leaning his forehead agianst the alleyway wall, his right hand to the side, flexing, his left arm to the other side, holding an empty needle.

Camera angle switches to what Mark sees through the camera, which is the needle. Zoom in on that, and then zoom out to reveal Roger is crying.

MARK- Slowly walking over, trying to be as quiet as a mouse.

ROGER- Looking up, eyes widening. Standing and spitting the joint to the side, tucking the needle into his back pocket, blushing "I..." Noticing the camera in Mark's hand, which lowered quickly and steadily as Roger stood. "You _recorded_ that?"

MARK- "I..." Not knowing where to go.

ROGER- Growling low in his throat "The first friend I make in ages, and he turns out to be a fluke. Why does that not surprise me?" Walking forward and literally pushing past Mark

MARK- Following Roger into the Pub sets his camera down on the table as Roger heads to the front exit "Your audtion!"

ROGER- Turning on his feet to face Mark "Fuck the audtion." Pushing open the door and heading out

MARK- Standing in his spot, realizing that the Pub had literally come to a standstill Blushing, fumbling with his words. "I also do soap operas." Quickly goes back to the table to grab his camera and his bag and disappearing out of the Pub.

(Once outside, the Camera Angle is in front of Mark, through Roger's eyes. Roger stands across the street smoking a cigarette.)

MARK- Leaning against the Pub wall.

The Lonliness. It will forever be.

The way I am, the way I am, the way I live. Oblivious to the feelings that my camera doesn't pick up.

It seems to me, it seems to me, that it's only me. Only me.

Poor soul, Poor lonely little me!

ROGER- After taking a drag of the cigarette, Roger tosses it to the side and goes to step off the sidewalk to get to Mark only to find that Mark has quickly come and gone.

ROGER- Beginning to walk along the street, the camera following behind him and then switching to in front to go backwards, Roger following the camera.

ROGER-

This Lonliness. My lonliness. I want to share it with you.

This heartbreak, this sorrow...the feeling of no tomorrow.

I feel the need to sing. I feel the need be.

Lonely, oh so lonely!

Lonely little ol' me!

And I can't be when I'm alone. I can't be when it's just me.

When it's me and my needle, my confusion goes to haste. It disappears, it merely fades.

When it's me and crack. I don't need smack. I don't take shit from anyone because I'm numb...this lonliness, this lonliness, I need to share it with someone. This lonliness, this lonliness, I need to be with you. This lonliness, this lonliness, abstructed by a needle. This lonliness, this lonli-whoa!

(Roger is interrupted by a byciclist who zooms past him, knocking him to the side. Roger trips over his own two feet and knocks into a fruit stand, sending fruit flying as he falls to his knees, weak.)

ROGER- Blushing and going to pick up the fruits only to be yelled at by their tender.

ROGER- Crawling over to the street corner and sitting cross legged.

This lonliness, cured by a needle.

This lonliness, cured by the sight of you.

This lonlinesss...this lonliness.

ROGER- Stretching out his right arm and flexing his fingers as with his left hand he pulls the needle out of his back pocket and rams it into his right arm's vain, wincing quite noticibly.

I need to survive!

ROGER- Passes out from the strength of the 'smack'.

Camera cuts to reveal that night has strewn to day. Cut to Mark walking down 42nd Street, eyes widening as he sees Roger, sprawled out on the corner of 42nd and Elm. Mark rushes over to his side and kneels beside him

MARK- Biting his lower lip. "Roger? ROGER!" (Roger doesn't stir) "Roger." (Said softly) Beginning to shake his right shoulder gently.

ROGER- Blinking a few times before opening his eyes slowly. Camera Angle is what Roger sees through blurry eyes. It switches back to over Mark's shoulder as Roger moves to sit fully "What..."

MARK- Pulling off his coat and wrapping it around Roger's shoulders. "It's nine a.m., Roger. What...you live on the streets?" (Said softly, but in gentle shock)

ROGER- Shrugging off the coat and glaring at Mark. "I live fine in Avenue A. I...don't know why I'm here." Glancing at his right arm where a needle hole is vividly obvious.

MARK- Following Roger's gaze. "Roger."

ROGER- Pushing himself to stand, ignoring Mark's helping hand. "Where's your camera? Wouldn't you want this on film, Mark Cohen the movie producer?" (Said quite sarcastically, and said as if he were drunk, though we know he is quite sober.)

MARK- Wide eyed. "No, Roger. That...I don't...it wasn't for my career."

ROGER- Rolling his eyes as he pushes himself off the wall.

MARK- "I wanted to record...the friendship. I wanted...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

ROGER- Beginning to walk away but pauses in midstep and looking around wildy.

MARK- Rushing to Roger's side as he begins to sway, wrapping his arm around Roger's waist. "Where do you live?"

ROGER- Succombing to Mark's aide, leaning on his shoulder. "Avenue A. Apartment B." Blinking as dizziness takes over. Beginning to walk in Mark's pace.

Camera picks up on Mark and Roger as they entered into his apartment. Roger has begun to sweat extrusively. Mark leads him over to the couch and lets him lie down)

MARK- Kneeling beside Roger. "Do you need anything? Water, something to eat?"

ROGER- Reaching out to pat Mark's cheek with his right hand. Breathing deeply "I...thanks."

MARK- Taking Roger's hand in his and squeezing it slightly and then letting it go, standing and shifting his feet awkwardly.

ROGER- "You can go." Coughing

MARK- Crossing his hands over his chest. "You sure you'll be okay?" Frowning.

ROGER- Nodding as he wheezes. "Just go."

MARK- Frowning in confusion heading toward the door, looking back to see Roger's eyes shutting, his breath deepening. Opening the door, Mark pretends to slip out, but doesn't. Instead, he quietly shuts the door and goes to sit at the kitchen table.

Poor soul. His life is his only goal. He has no where to go but here.

Poor child, his lonliness appears. Yet yours fades when he's here!

Dark heart. Hard life. Understanding true loss and strife.

The wrath of the needle seems takes hold, causes great pain. A pain that fails as a gain.

I do not understand how he can live alone like this.

The kitchen a mess. The living so cramped. And he's alone...dying in America. Alone from overdose.

To understand me, he's got to understand himself. To understand my pain...his gain...this lonliness. It takes over even when I'm with you.

The darkness overcomes, the light seems to fade from my eyes.

He breathes so somber. He breathes so deep. I don't want to loose a... friend?

Not again! Not again! (I couldn't stand the loss.)

Not again! Not again! (I am finally not alone.)

With his heart, and his mind. He's got to know he has to survive.

If not for him, if not for him...for me!

MARK- Whispering in a musical finale tone. "Roger." Stretches arms out across table and leans onto his arms, quickly dozing off.

(6 hours later, give or take, Mark awakens to find that he is now the one sprawled out across a comfortable bed. He sits up and looks around, confused. Where is he? He's not a home. And then he remembers. Roger. But how did he get into the bedroom? Roger was too weak. He didn't sleepwalk. He didn't put himself here. So why is he here? He looks around, looking out the window, realizing that it is now dark as night.)

MARK- Sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Looking to doorframe to find a tall black fellow passing by, pausing to look in at him. "Hi." (Said cautiously.)

COLLINS- Leaning onto doorframe. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

MARK- Narrowing his eyes "You didn't."

COLLINS- "I'm Collins. Tom. Collins. Roger's roommate."

MARK- "Oh, he has a roommate? I thought he lived alone."

COLLINS- Chuckling slightly "Ex-roommate, really. I saw you asleep on the table. You looked uncomfortable. My bed was free."

MARK- "Thanks...ex-roommate?"

COLLINS- "I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I had my own pain to deal with. I had to leave. My HIV was getting the best of me at the time."

MARK- "When was this?"

COLLINS-

So long ago it seems.

That my reality...shook.

So far into the past...it wasn't supposed to last.

According to the notes, I should be dead. (Spoken.)

And, yet, here you are, in my bed. Alive.

I envy you.

You're the movie maker, right? (Spoken.)

MARK- Nodding "That I am."

COLLINS-

You document real life. Even the pain and the strife.

How do you keep a straight face through it all?

MARK- "It's hard."

COLLINS- "I'm sure it is."

It's hard to remain calm when you're the victim.

I am the victim.

The victim of a horrible, life-threatening disease.

One that spreads too quickly to halt. To Halt.

No one seems to know a cure. That's all I want.

A cure. To live a normal life!

I don't want to die.

I don't want strive.

I simply want to be Alive!

I envy those who live.

I envy those who die.

And yet, I just want to survive!

Document my life. Document my pain.

Do it for me. Do it please. (Spoken.)

COLLINS- "I don't have much time."

MARK- "You want me to document your HIV...your life?"

COLLINS-

Do it for me. Please. Do it for me.

Do it for Roger.

MARK- "Oh!" Jumping up, nudging past Collins and going into the living room, where Roger is no where to be seen. Turning to face Collins who reluctantly followed

COLLINS- "He left when I came in. Rushed out is more like it."

MARK- "Did he have his right hand in his jacket pocket?"

COLLINS- "He always does."

MARK- Taking in a slow breath. "Where does he 'hang' out?"

COLLINS- Shrugging. "Here and there. He goes where the music calls."

MARK- "If he comes back, make sure he stays. Please."

COLLINS- Nodding grimly. "Sure thing, Mark." Raising his eyebrow as Mark gathers his things and quickly slips out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Camera Angel cuts to the streets as Mark exits the Building, stepping down the three staired flight and pausing at the end.

MARK-

His lonliness...got the better of him.

Now it's my job to heal. Bring his life to what's real.

Share in my lonliness...with Roger...poor Roger.

MARK- Whispering in a musical tone. "Poor soul." Turning and walking down Avenue A, eyes scanning every turn, nook, ninny and corner that he can see.

RANDOM GIRL (Later known as Maureen.)- Pulling an unlit cigarette from her mouth and stretching out her leg provocatively as she leans back on the wall "Hey, baby. You free tonight? "

MARK- Laughing softly. "Darling, I don't have the time."

GIRL- Sighing. "Your loss, baby." Tossing cigarette into her bag and pushing herself off the wall, walking past Mark across the street, giving her ass a slight jiggle as if to show Mark what he is missing.

MARK- Eyes slowly following the girl, settling on her ass, and then quickly glancing away. "Women." (Said in a huff.) Tucking his hands into his coat pocket.

MARK- Walking again, nearly tripping over a needle which lie in the middle of the sidewalk, which was empty of pedestrians, save for the occasional prostitute.

MARK- Reaching down to pick up the needle, growling low in his throat. Hearing shuffling behind him, he turns abruptly to find Roger standing behind him rocking on his heels

(A deafening silence remains for a minute or two before either of them speaks.)

ROGER- "I need help, Mark." (Said with wide, withdrawn eyes.)

MARK- Opening up his arms and taking Roger into them, running his hand through the taller man's hair "I know a place. A clinic."

ROGER- Pulling back and shaking his head furiously

MARK- "It's the only way. You can't withdraw without clinical aide."

ROGER- Rolling his eyes. "And how would you know?"

MARK- Scoffing. "I know, okay? You have to survive this. You need help. The clinic is just uptown."

ROGER- Opening his mouth, but not speaking.

MARK- "I'll show you a way." (Beginning to walk, turning to find Roger following in slow motion)

Camera angle switches to Mark's point of view

MARK-

Even he is walking in slow motion.

Even he is bound to pass me by.

Camera cuts to Mark holding the door to a small building open for Roger. It is now the next day. Change of clothing required.

(A voice is heard from behind the front desk.) "Yes?"

MARK- Leaning over counter." "Hey, Lauren."

(A brunette's head appears above the counter as she stands.)

LAUREN- "Mark! So good to see you! How's things?"

MARK- Notioning to Roger, who is stalling at the door, eyes to the floor.

LAUREN- (Whispering.) "New patient, dearie?"

MARK- Nodding. Turning to Roger and walking over towards him, linking arms with him and pulling him towards the desk

LAUREN- "He's cute, Markie." Winking.

MARK- Eyes widening. "No, Lauren." Blushing.

LAUREN- Smirking. "I know, doll, your secret is safe with me."

ROGER- Chuckling in spite of himself. "There's a secret to tell, _Markie_?"

MARK- Glaring at Roger. "Just tell the woman your problems. (Said in a snappy tone.)

ROGER- Looking to his feet again "Smack."

LAUREN- "Addiction?"

ROGER- "Why else would I be here, old lady?"

LAUREN- "Markie, lead your..." Glinting. "'Friend' to room 17. I'll buzz Dr. Martin and tell him we have a visitor." Picking up the desk phone and punching in a few numbers.

MARK- Pushing Roger to the Clinic door and through it, leading him down a long white hall to the last room on the right and pushing him into that.Turning to walk out, looking back at Roger.

ROGER- "Please stay. (Said in so low, Mark has to struggle to hear him.)

MARK - Leaning against door frame sharing a moment with Roger.

MARK & ROGER-

Dignity lost. Lost to a needle.

Found again with a friend such as you.

I've needed you for a long time. I found you in a time I thought was too late.

Too late, too little. Right on time. Not knowing my secret. Not knowing the truth.

(MARK & Roger share a glance and then quickly glance away)

MARK & ROGER-

Be there for me, my friend.

A friend for life. A friend forever.

Be there for me, my friend. Until the end.

Be there until my end...which may come far too soon.

We just met, but the feeling is mutual.

It seems that we've known each other for quite some time.

Until the end, be with me...my friend.

Camera circles around Roger and becomes an over the shoulder shot, zooming in on Mark, who walks back into the room and goes to sit on the extra chair, crossing his legs at the knee.


	3. Chapter 3

ROGER- "How'd you know about this place?" Looking around at the walls, reading the posters silently. 

MARK- Breathing, but not answering.

ROGER- Looking back to Mark. "You had an addiction?" Cocks his head to the left.

MARK- Looking everywhere but at Roger. "It was a while ago."

ROGER- "What was it?" Coughing. "I mean, addiction to what?"

MARK- Laughing

RODGER- "Nicotine? Alcohol? If not these, what then?"

MARK- "Gambling."

ROGER- Biting at his lower lip as if to hold back a chuckle. "Gambling."

MARK- "There's no more to it, sadly. This clinic is that of medical and psychological aide."

ROGER- "Do you know the doctor?"

MARK- "Only the one in the Psychology department. Not the medical one. But the clinic is very well. Trained staff, and free food for those who come to the meetings."

ROGER- "I could live with free food." Chuckling.

(At the door stands a Hispanic Man in his thirties, well shaved and clean.)

Dr. MARTIN: "Mark Cohen?"

MARK- Standing and shaking hands with the doctor. "Roger..." Turning to Roger. "I'm afraid I don't know his last name." Shrugging and sitting down.

ROGER- Jumping off the bed table. "Davis. Roger. Roger Davis." Crossing hands across chest and glaring daggars at the Doctor. "So, you're the doc, eh? The one who's going to put me on pills and tell me that everything will one day be okay?" Raising left eyebrow.

MARK- "Behave, Roger." Leaning forward and resting chin in his hands, which rest at the elbows at his knees.

DR. MARTIN- "Have a seat, Roger."

ROGER- Reluctantly sits cross-legged on the table, his arms still crossed at his chest.

DR. MARTIN- "Let's start at the beginning, Roger. Mark, would you mind stepping out?"

MARK- Standing.

ROGER- "He stays."

MARK- Pausing at the door.

ROGER- "He stays, or I leave."

MARK- Glancing at the Dr. to get a nod, and going to sit again.

ROGER- "I don't know where it began. My parents were always fighting. Every night ended in mom slamming the door in dad's face, only to have him curse and proceed to the bottle of alcohol he kept hidden away in _my_ room. It's where mom would least expect to find it."

DR. MARTIN- Nodding in encouragement for Roger to continue.

ROGER- "It became painful to see him drink a whole bottle of whiskey in two minutes flat. It became hard to see him stumble to the living room couch, where he passed out, and stayed passed out for hours. The cycle would then begin again."

DR. MARTIN- "How old were you at the time?" Jotting all this down on a pad of paper.

ROGER- Eying the paper. "Sixteen, I believe."

DR. MARTIN- "And your age now..."

ROGER- "Twenty."

DR. MARTIN- "So, your addiction to the salt like substance otherwise known as crack began at sixteen, and has continued for five years?"

ROGER- "No. It began at eighteen."

MARK- "A three year addiction?" Questioning look in his eyes.

DR. MARTIN- Clearing throat.

MARK- Turning scarlet. "Sorry." Leaning back in his chair.

ROGER- "At eighteen, I was kicked out. I joined a band, and told my family that they were more important than college. My dad was furious. He always wanted me to be a Harvard child. As much as he drank his heart out, he always found the time to bitch at me for being a high school dropout."

DR. MARTIN- "And your mom?"

ROGER- Sighing. "She up and left the day I turned seventeen." Licking his lips nervously. "Look, doc, I'm not one to open up. Can't you just give me some pills or something? A needle?"

(Mark looks up at Roger at this point.)

ROGER- "A shot, I mean. A good shot."

DR. MARTIN- "Roger, the source must be found before a cure can be sought."

ROGER- "What are you expecting me to tell you? That I have an addiction to crack, that started the day my dad literally kicked me out of the house? The day I landed on my ass in front of my friends, embarassed beyond all fucking belief?" Scoffing. "There. Happy now?" Sliding off the table and heading to the door.

(Mark quickly stands and stretches himself out in front of the door.)

ROGER- "Get the hell out of my way."

MARK- "I'm not moving." Swallowing his fear.

DR. MARTIN- "Mark, if he's not ready, he can leave. It's up to him."

(Mark remains put.)

DR. MARTIN- "But his death will be slow if he does choose to leave." (Said softly.)

(At this, Roger rolls his eyes and turns back to the Doctor, a tear slipping from his left eye.)

DR. MARTIN- "There are many ways you can be helped, Roger." Walking towards Roger. "Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, for one. Then there's Cocoa Herbal Tea. There is no pill. There is no shot. There is only you. You're the cure."

ROGER- "I do hope this clinic is free for what you just told me." Sniffling.

MARK- "Are you sure, doctor?" Now in a normal standing position.

(The Dr. nods.)

DR. MARTIN- "The risk of HIV should be enough to a person to quit. Other than that..."

DR. MARTIN-

You are the cure. You're the only way to get past this.

Accept it, deny it, understand that it's the only way.

Let your heart be your mind. Let your mind be your heart.

You don't want to risk it. You don't want to depart. (Spoken.)

You want to live, I'm assuming, so listen up.

The risk of HIV is slowly rising.

With every shot you take, every shot you make, your life has a risk of ending. (Spoken: Quite Suddenly.)

You're the cure, Roger.

You're the cure.

You're the only one who can stop this.

(At this point, Mark joins in on the song.)

MARK & DR. MARTIN-

The cure lies within in your veins, but you've got to quit shooting up.

The cure lies within your mind and your heart...heart.

You're at the end of the line, it's now your choice, listen to your inner voice.

Listen to your friends.

Listen to your family.

MARK-

Your friends are your family.

MARK & DR. MARTIN-

You want to live, I'm assuming.

The needle is quite consuming.

But you've got let it go. Youv'e got to live your life to the fullest.

Don't be insane, you have a lot to gain.

If you continue this, you have a lot to loose, you know you don't want that.

The cure is you.

The cure is you!

MARK-

The cure is in your family and friends, and I, Roger, am a friend who cares.

I am family.

MARK & DR. MARTIN-

We are your family. We are your cure.

Yet there is you.

You are the cure. And you're not in it alone...ever again.

Throughout this song, the camera angle circles around Roger, over the shoulder to Mark and over the shoulder to Dr. Martin. It will be quite dizzying, but the effect is needed for what comes next.

ROGER- "If I'm the cure, then why am I like this in the first place?"

ROGER- (A guitar is heard.)

If I'm the cure, what the hell is going on?

If I'm the cure, why is the needle in my back pocket? Hmm?

If I'm the fucking cure...why the hell am I like this in the first place?

Find me a cure. Find me a God damned cure.

I'm not the cure. I am the vicitm. Even I have come to recognize that.

You're not the cure, Mark. You're not family. You're barely even a friend.

MARK- Looking hurt.

ROGER-

What did you think? That I took you in?

It was you, Mark. You felt sorry for _me._

You are not the cure. You're just an accomplice in life.

Oh, don't give me that look. You're living wiithout strife.

I am the cure! I have to do this alone!

Without you, Mark. Without Collins. Without a doctor. Without aide!

You said you could help, Mark, but that was just a lie.

You're as alone as I am. Desperate for a friend.

My mood can change, quite often on account.

You're just a friend. Not even a friend.

This is the end.

(Guitar solo takes over as Mark looks at Roger, who is refusing to look at him. The camera angle is over the shoulder Mark.)

ROGER-

I feel alone. I must go at this alone.

ROGER- "Siyanara." Pushing past Mark and exiting the room.

Camera angle cuts to a view from the door towards Mark, still reeling at Roger's words and change of heart, and at the Dr., who only goes back to his paperwork.

Camera angle cuts to Roger, front view, leaving the building. Two seconds later, Mark comes out.

MARK- "Hey!"

ROGER- Pausing to turn towards Mark.

MARK- "What the hell is your problem? You have the mood swings of a woman on menopause."

ROGER- Shrugging.

MARK- "I may not be a friend...but I do care." Blinking back tears.

ROGER- "Mark..."

MARK- "Consider me what you want. I do not want to see you die. Call that a friend, call that an accomplice. Call it caring." (Said in snappy tone.)

ROGER- "Mark...I can't."

MARK- "Can't what? Can't survive? Bull."

ROGER- "Can't keep a friend! I am dying alone because everyone I befriend dies! I choose to be alone! I can't have a friend. Especially not one that truly cares. I cannot give to them what they give to me."

MARK- "You don't have to give! You just have to live!"

ROGER- Walking over to an alleyway.

MARK- "If you're planning to use the needle, I would rather you tell me now so I can leave you to your lonliness."

ROGER- Pulling the needle, refilled earlier, out of his back pocket

MARK- "That's it. I'm gone. You don't need me. You never did. You were never willing to sacrifice yourself to survive." Turning and heading back only to hear the needle drop from Roger's hands. Slowly turning back to Roger to find Roger looking at him through swollen bloodshot eyes.

ROGER- "I want to do this alone. I have to do this alone."

MARK- Shaking his head. "No, you don't. You have me. Collins, too."

ROGER- "Collins could never face the fact that I am dying. He is dying, too."

MARK- "We can die together."

ROGER- "You're not dying! So quit lying!"

MARK- "Who's lying? Roger, you have no one else to turn to. What the doctor said, he's right. You _are_ the cure. But you can only be the cure if you are willing to. If you are willing to let others help you. If you don't do that, then you will die, and your life will be wasted on the guitar."

ROGER- "The therapy?"

MARK- "Therapy is only a suggestion. But it is a good way to meet people. People like you."

ROGER- "There's no one like me."

MARK- "Let me help you. Please. I'll move in. I'll be there for you, every step of the way."

ROGER- Biting at his lower lip. "Even through the depression?"

MARK- Nodding." Through _everything._ I'm all you've got, Roger Davis. Take me or leave me."

ROGER- "Okay, I'll bite." Takes a pause. Can you move in tonight?"

MARK- "Tonight?"

ROGER- "The first night of my withrdrawal."

MARK- Smiling. "If you're willing to help me pack." Winking.

ROGER- Slagging. "Lead the way, Marky."

MARK- Glaring at Roger. "First things first? Don't ever call me that again."


	4. Chapter 4

Camera angle cuts to a new Act, ending Act I. Act II starts with Mark, camera in his hands, entering Roger's apartment. The camera arm is moving to reveal that the camera is rolling. It is now three months later. Brigthness can be seen through the window. 

MARK- "Roger!"

ROGER- Stepping out of bathroom, a towel around his waist the only thing worn. "Hey! What did I tell you about that camera three months ago when you moved in?" Blushing crimson as he walks towards Mark, holding his hand in front of the camera.

MARK- "C'mon, Rog. It's for Tom."

ROGER- "Collins? You got in contact with him?"

MARK- Nodding. "He wants video to know that we're still alive."

ROGER- Looking directly into camera. Camera view is through the camera. "Collins, I'm surviving. Three months sans needle. HIV free, baby." Eyes widening. "Not that...I...Mark! Turn the damned thing off!"

MARK- Lowering camera, but not turning it off. "I can edit." (Said suggestively.)

ROGER- "Just..." Eying the camera. "Just roll."

MARK- Bringing camera back to his right eye. "Tom, Roger is doing fine, as you can tell. His body has improved. Don't you just love those muscles?" Whistles, only to have his body pushed backwards by Roger.

ROGER- "Collins, I hope everything is well with you. I miss you, buddy. Any time you want to come back. Drop by. Let us know _you're_ alive every once and a while." Smiling, Roger turns and heads back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

ARK- Turning camera on himself. Camera view is through the camera. "Though we do not know each other well, I, too, wish to see you every once and a while." (Turning camera off and setting it on the table, Mark heads over to the couch, falling onto it with a thump.)

(A knock can be heard at the door. Mark groans as he stands and slumps over to the door, opening it.)

MARK- "Benny!" Pouncing upon the knocker, surprising him.

BENNY- "Mark, my old friend." Hugging Mark back, and then pulling away to walk into the apartment. "Nice place. You live here alone?"

MARK- Shutting the door and going over to stand by Benny. "As if I could afford this. I live with a roommate. Sometimes two, depending upon his status of career." Raising eyebrow.

BENNY- "That makes sense." (Said with narrowed eyes.)

MARK- "What brings you to this side of town?" Sitting down on couch and having Benny sit down on the table across from him.

BENNY- "I found your location through a college mate. I'm low on my cash and I need a place to stay for a few days. You, being my dormmate from college, seemed most probable."

MARK- "What'd you do, spend it all on your girlfriend?" Winking.

BENNY- "She dumped me. For a punk."

ROGER- Appearing in the hallway, now fully dressed. "Who's he?"

MARK- "Roger, Benjamin, Benny, Roger."

ROGER & Benny- "Hi."

ROGER- "How do you two know each other?"

MARK- "Dormmate in college. Before I had to drop out."

BENNY- Laughing. "Drop out he did. To pursue a directing career. See that's gone quite well." (Gets a soft slap to the arm by Mark.)

ROGER- "We all make our choices." (Said through gritted teeth.)

MARK- "So _where_ did your money go? Benny, you were never poor. This part of town is reserved for lackers. As Roger, and I, regrettably are."

BENNY- "I never had money, Mark. That was on my parents. They cut the cord and told me it was time for me to live on my own. And you know very well that I cannot hold a job for more than three days at the most. I'm not the most sociable being."

MARK- Nodding his head in agreement.

BENNY- "I couldn't afford the dorm after you left. I moved in with Anastasia (Ona stagh e ah is how it is pronounced, ladies and gentlemen). Things were going well. Until she fell into the hands of a wealthy doctor. Next thing I knew, I was back at my parents', living upon them."

MARK- "And that tells not how you got to here."

ROGER- "Can't say you lost a career."

BENNY- "I put all my money on alcohol. And when my parents found out, they were furious, kicked me out, gave me a hundred dollars cash, and three days later, I find myself at our door."

MARK- Looking to Roger, who nods. "You can stay as long as you need to."

BENNY- "I don't have much. Just my coat. I don't even have a change of clothes."

MARK- "Roger and I will put something together."

ROGER- "Yeah, though, I am certain my style of clothng will be unliked by you." Shrugging.

BENNY- "At the moment, anything to cover would be fantastic." (Motioning to what he is wearing now, which is tattered and torn.)

MARK- "You can sleep in my bed. Well, Collins' bed...I'll take the couch."

BENNY- "Collins is the 'appear on status of his career', I'm assuming?" Cocking his head to the side.

ROGER- Laughing. "Okay, so Markie has this big secret that everyone knows but me. I want in." Pouting jokingly.

MARK- "What secret? There's no secret." (Said as an obvious lie.)

BENNY- "Oh, he doesn't know?"

ROGER- Snapping his fingers. "So there _is_ something to tell!" Running over and jumping onto the couch next to Mark, crossing his legs, and staring at Mark, batting his eyelashes playfully.

MARK- "There's nothing to tell!" Standing and going to stand at the large ominous window that the apartment supplies.

BENNY- "Well, if you must know..." Pausing for dramatic effect.

MARK- "Don't you dare!" Stomping his foot like a child having a tantrum.

ROGER- Chuckling. "This must be _juicy._" Wiggling eyebrows suggestively at Mark, who, yet again, has turned scarlet.

BENNY- "Has Mark ever had any...jokes thrown at him? Say you and he are walking down the street. Do you ever get suggestive looks?

ROGER- "Yes, but I don't get...His mouth forms an O. "Oh. Oh?"

MARK- "It was only once!"

BENNY- "Thrice in the same night."

MARK- "Quiet!"

BENNY- "Oh, my dear friend, were you ever not."

ROGER- Obviously holding in a laugh. "_That's_ what the secretary at the office was getting at. She thought...that you and I...oh dear. I'm sorry." Bursting out in laughter.

MARK- "I blame the alcohol."

BENNY- "Mark. You were sober as fuck."

MARK- Growling low in his throat.

ROGER- "So does that make you gay? I mean, I'm going to have to watch when I...the recording of me in a towel! For Collins my ass!"

MARK- Waving his hands in the air. "For Collins, indeed. It was a one time thing."

Camera angle switches to over Mark's shoulder, zoomed in on Roger and Benny who have begun teasing Mark by faux kissing from their seats.

MARK- "C'mon, guys. Let it be."

ROGER- "Did he grind upon you? Did you love it?" Standing, as does Benny, who wraps his arms around Roger's waist, pulling him forward and grinding against him.

MARK- "C'mon, guys!." (Said in a peeved tone. Yes, I said peeved.)

ROGER- "Did he take you as he would others? Do tell, how was the sex?" Turning his back towards Benny and rubbing up against him.

MARK- "This is why secrets remain secrets!" Stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning back towards the window.

ROGER- Walking towards Mark, walking around Mark and placing his hand under Mark's chin. "Did he kiss you with a passion that no one had ever done to you before?" Leaning in as if to kiss Mark, but Mark pushes him away, shaking his head and crossing to the dining area, sitting down at the table.

ROGER- Whistles. "Benny, tell me more."

ROGER-

Was it quiet, was it calm, was there screaming, was it vocal?

Did he moan, did he burn, did he say a single word?

What did he say at the end?

BENNY-

It was loud as could be, louder than a man like you and me.

MARK- "Liar!"

BENNY-

Every thrust, every push, every sound could be heard.

From our room to the rooms down the hall.

He screams like a girl, but he takes it like a man.

ROGER & BENNY-

And he lasted through until the very end!

And at the end, the time came, and it seems a bit sad to say...that the performance ended in a slight delay.

MARK- "It ended fine."

ROGER & BENNY-

It never ended. It never started. It was all foul play.

Because in the end, it was only you. You crying on your bed.

Your father would kill, you were surely dead!

BENNY-

And he lie on his bed, his hands over his head.

Kept it locked in for some time, until he was bedded again.

Thrice in one night, and then again the next week...

BENNY & ROGER-

It was surely not a one night theme!

Camera angle circles around Roger and Benny this whole time, and at the end, zooms in on Mark, who merely rolls his eyes and disappears into his room.

r up. Roger kisses April, Maureen pulls Mark tight, and Benny and Collins share a warm passionate hug. Black out.)


	5. Chapter 5

ROGER- Camera on him as Benny starts to go towards Mark's wroom. "He knows we're joking." 

BENNY- Shrugging. "I do hope so. He's not the only one to go through what he did. College experimentation is all it was. Everyone does it." Looking to Roger, shrugging again.

ROGER- "Yeah. Of course." Making a face.

BENNY- "We...Mark!" Rushing to Mark's room and pounding on the door. "Mark, it was only a joke! Buddy, c'mon, open up. He would have found out eventually! Mark!"

ROGER- Appearing by Benny's side. "Mark, it does not alter who you are today. You're still the video geek." Putting up a laugh.

Camera is in hall angled to pick up on Mark as he opens the door, but focusing on Roger and Benny.

MARK- "It was never meant to be told."

BENNY- "Buddy, it was college! You were experimenting! It's not uncommon!"

(As Mark goes to comment, the camera swings to the front door as it opens and Collins enters.)

COLLINS- "Hey, bitches!" Tossing his keys onto the table and pausing as he sees Benny. "Who's the stud?"

BENNY- "Benjamin. Benny."

ROGER- "A friend of Mark's."

COLLINS- Nodding. "Oh. And Mark is...oh, Mark. Hiding away?" Lowering his head.

MARK- "Screw you all!" Slamming door.

COLLINS- "What's got his knickers in a twist?"

BENNY- Glancing at Roger. "I think it's best we let him tell you that. Coax him out of his room. Roger and I are going...well, we're going." Grabbing Roger's arm and dragging him to the door.

ROGER- (Quietly.) "What are you doing?"

BENNY- "Your friend Collins is in the same boat as Mark."

ROGER- "You mean...Quickly glancing at Collins, who has walked over to Mark's door. "Really? How can you tell?"

BENNY- "I bunked with a gay man at one point. Flamer. Everything a homosexual acts upon, I can tell you." Opening the door and almost shoving Roger out.

Camera angle cuts to from behind Collins as he taps on Mark's door.

COLLINS- "Mark? Can I come in?"

(The door opens and Mark stands there, biting at his lower lip. He moves to the side and holds out his arm.)

MARK- "It's your room." Proceeding to sit on his bed.

COLLINS- Sitting down next to him, crossing his legs at the ankles. "What's the deal, man? You're locking yourself away. That's not you. I don't know you, but I can tell you that you don't hide."

MARK- "Don't I? Always behind my camera, they say. Hiding from the truth."

COLLINS- "We all have secrets."

MARK- "Your secret doesn't lie with another man."

COLLINS- Raising left eyebrow and cocking head to the right. "And how could you be so sure about that? You know not about me."

MARK- "Yes, but was your secret mocked by those you thought were friends?"

COLLINS- "My life is a mockery, Mark, dear boy. I am an HIV positive black homosexual. Would you not find that teasingful?"

MARK- "I try not to to. Make a mockery of things."

COLLINS- "It's a way of living, Mark! You've got to find the humor to live. I find humor in my life. I joke about it."

MARK- Protesting. "I'm not that kind of person. To me, life is about seriousness. Life is...a documentary."

MARK-

Life is a play. You dance and sing every day.

You can't sit on your ass and let life pass.

Life is living. Life is a documentary!

I'm scared of life. That's why I film!

That's why I hide behind the camera.

And you'll notice I'm never in a scene.

That is because, to me life is obscene.

Lived privately and alone.

(Mark stands at this point and twirls in a circle, ending at the window, his hands on the sill.)

MARK-

And then Roger came. And my heart stilled. And my heart stilled.

A friend at last. A friend with the same past.

But secrets are not meant to be shared! Only if dared.

Secrets with a man that you never wanted known...

Secrets with a lover that you never wanted to telll anyone about!

Secrets that were never meant to be let out!

(Mark turns on his heels and does a little jig. It's up to the actor what this jig be. Limits and regulations, of course.)

MARK-

Your HIV is well known. His addiction can be healed.

But you neither face what I am scared to admit is real!

There were girls, indeed, but more men than not, that I was attracted to.

But no one knew, for the mere fact, that it was a secret!

MARK- Strides to bed and lies down, running his hand down his stomach, stopping above the belt.

His hands slid beneath...he was soon out of reach.

His lips upon mine felt so right!

I can't believe I'm talking about this tonight!

MARK- Rolling over on his side to face Collins, who's face is unmasked.

COLLINS- "Mark, the question we have to withstand now is the question of..."

MARK- Shaking his head. "No, we don't. It's quite clarified."

COLLINS- "Is it? You may think you've clarified all that you need to, but if you are as uptight about this as you are about failure when it comes to movie productions gone bad, then you have not even begun clarification."

MARK- "And how exactly am I supposed to find clarification in a situation I am unwilling to admit even happened?"

COLLINS- Nodding. "That is where you start. Admission. Admission that the events of that night led to events of other nights."

MARK- "How can I admit that when my mind, up until this point, pushed that night to the back?"

COLLINS- "Mark. You've got to start with the basics. Who was he?

MARK- "A friend. Daniel. He...friend is an overstatement. Accomplice. We never told each other anything. " Pausing and propping his head up on his right palm. "It was when we first started college. Before Benny, Daniel was my roommate. And then when Benny came along, Daniel got jealous. Jealous that I had actually made a friend. The fights that came...verbal more than anything, but physical at points. It became heated. _Sexually_ heated. Then, one night, with Benny watching tv in the living quarters, Daniel led me to my room. That's where it began."

COLLINS- "With Benny in the living area."

MARK- Blushing, yet again. "We thought we were being quiet."

COLLINS- "We do that time and again." Winking.

MARK- "Daniel led me to my bed, sat me down, and straddled me. When he kissed me, I felt fear. But when it became passionate, it felt so right. I stopped struggling. I wanted him more than ever."

COLLINS- "You thought about this beforehand?"

MARK- "I did. Daniel was always gorgeous to me. But I was not gay. I'm _not_ gay."

COLLINS- "So he kissed you and your feelings were revealed. Did he feel the same way?

MARK- "No. He was only in it for the sex. I knew that the minute...the minute it ended, when no words were spoken. But I pursued him none the less. For a week straight, I found myself at his door, begging for the first night to repeat itself. And repeat itself it did. Seven days in a row, I found myself stumbling back, weak, at my apartment-dorm door. Benny was always there for me. Until one night when I did not return. I had run, like I always had. Daniel didn't chase after me, and that did not surprise me. Benny searched, and even found me, but I refused to go back where the memories stank like a foul odor. I found myself alone, only me and my camera to keep company. And now Benny comes knocking at _my_ door, wanting _my _ help. After I betrayed him. Left him to the rent."

COLLINS- Reaching out to stroke Mark's hair.

MARK- "For a while, Benny would come and check on me. Making sure I was eating, sleeping, drinking. For a while, I refused his aide. But I found myself on the floor crying one evening, crying out for Daniel, crying out for Benny. And Benny was there. But soon after, I pushed him away again. The last straw. I didn't see him until today. Three years later. I dropped out of college and pursued a directing career. That has gotten shit nowhere."

COLLINS- "Feel better?"

MARK- "Yeah, I do." Smiling. "Thanks."

COLLINS- "Promise me that you'll talk to Roger about this. You've got to open up to him. You're the closest he's ever gotten with a friend."

MARK- "What about you?"

COLLINS- "That is a story for a different time, boyo." Chuckling as Mark sits up.

MARK- Sighing and stretching his arms out in front of him. "Can I admit to you something?

COLLINS- Nodding.

MARK- "When I met Roger, I was immediatelly remind of Daniel."

COLLINS- Frowning and then winking. "So pursue it, honey!"

MARK- "With Roger? I'd be scared. He's quite intimidating. And straight."

COLLINS- "Anyone could be strayed. It's called alcohol, darling."

MARK- "I don't drink."

COLLINS- Jaw dropping. "Well, Mark, I think it's due time you start."

MARK- Protesting through his eyes.

COLLINS- Standing and pulling Mark up with him. "C'mon, we've got to get your minds off things. I never said you had to get drunk. Just that you need to get some into your system. You're with me, now. You're going to have to get used to it. Stoli man!" Dragging Mark out of the room by the arm despite the younger boy's protests.


	6. Chapter 6

Camera angle cuts to a view from inside a Club as Mark and Collins enter. 

COLLINS- "Welcome to Hell, Mark Cohen, the film maker." Chuckling as he goes to find a table.

(Mark begins to walk forward, but pauses when the girl he ran into on the streets earlier steps in front of him.)

GIRL- "Hey, baby. Haven't I seen you somwhere before?"

MARK- Shuffling his feet. He wasn't comfortable in clubs. Especially night clubs. "I've been around." Blushing. "The block." Growling. "Shit, I live around town. I walk a lot."

GIRL- Linking arms with Mark and leading him to the bar. "Hey, barkeep! A round for the cutie here."

MARK- "Oh, no, I really shouldn't...pausing and glancing at his captor. "You have gorgeous eyes." Blinking, abashed. "I'm sorry. That was upfront."

GIRL- "No, darling, it really wasn't." Reaching out to grab the cup the bartender slid her way and handing Mark the other one.

MARK- Smiling Bashfully. "Thanks." Taking a sip of the drink and finding that he enjoyed it.

MARK- "What is this?"

BARTENDER- "Stoli, mate." Spinning to tend to the customers on the other side of the bar table.

COLLINS- Sliding into the stool next to Mark, taking it for a spin. "Stoli, man. What'd I tell you?" Chuckling.

GIRL- "I should leave." Putting forth a slight pout.

MARK- "No...don't."

GIRL- "I didn't even give you my name, darling." Winking.

MARK- Flushing. "Oh."

COLLINS- "Oh, look at that, pretty boy!" Winking at Mark and jumping out of his seat and heading across the floor.

GIRL- "It's Maureen."

MARK- "It's a beautiful name." Blushing. "It fits a girl such as you." Eyes widening. "I didn't..."

MAUREEN- "It's okay, honey. Prostitute. I'm not afraid to say it. You shouldn't be either." Reaching out and taking a sip of her Stoli.

MARK- "It must be hard. Selling...(He couldn't even come to terms with the fact that a well put together woman such as Maureen was dirt poor and had to sell her body to survive.)

MAUREEN- "When you're low on cash, you'll pretty much do anyting." Frowning as the bartender goes to refill her and Mark's drink.

MARK- Pulling drink to his lips and downing it. "When you're low on cash, nothing is an option anymore."

MAUREEN- Raising right eyebrow. "You? But you're so...sexy."

MARK- Choking on his drink, getting a chuckle out of Maureen "You sure you're looking at me? I'm just your average Jewish filmmaker."

MAUREEN- "You're a cute Jew. And that compliment comes rarely." Waggling eyebrows as a way of teasing Mark, who is blushing beyond belief.

MARK- "Where do you live?" Sighing at his attempt at small talk.

MARUEEN- "Avenue A. Apartment C."

MARK- "Oh? I live...my friend...Apartment B."

MAUREEN- "Roger Davis? You know Roger Davis? How is he?"

MARK- "Fine..." Biting upper lip.

MAUREEN- "Still going through withdrawal?"

MARK- "Still? You mean again?"

MAUREEN- "Gosh, it must have been a while since I returned to my apartment. I'm always..."

MARK- Supplying. "Out?"

MAUREEN- "That's the best way of putting it. That and my family keeps insisting that I stay with them on random nights. Those nights I'm not on call, I'm at home. They won't give me money, but it's a place to sleep other than the shithole I live in."

MARK- "It can't be _that_ bad. Apartment B is nice."

MAUREEN- "It depends on it's taker and keeper. I'm not much at keeping things straight. Especially when I know I'm not going to be home."

MARK- "You're not home alot." (Said in a matter-of-fact way.)

MAUREEN- "This job pays well only when the customer is allowed to take me where they want."

MARK- "There's no other way for you to get money?" (Said ruefully.)

MAUREEN- "I wish. Good sex gets me a hundred dollars a night. Times seven days a week...it's the best pay you'll get in this side of town." Shrugging listlessly.

MARK- "I'm sorry. I hate to see a gorgeous woman live her life in this hell."

MAUREEN- "Thanks, doll. That means a lot." Smiling and then frowning as her pager goes off. She pulls it off her pants, reads it, and sighs. "Duty calls."

MARK- Frowning and slightly cringing. "So go."

MAUREEN- Biting at lower lip. "Hey, bartend, you got a pen and a paper?"

BARTENDER- Ducking under counter and coming back up with said objects. "Got a number?" Winking.

MAUREEN- "Not tonight, Joe." Writing numbers on the paper and handing it to Mark.

MARK- Taking the paper, confused.

MAUREEN- "I had a nice time talking to you. It's not common for me to hand the number to the other, but in this case...it seems I'm to make the first move." Leaning in and giving Mark a peck on the cheek, winking as she slides off the stool and heads away.

MARK- Blushing, eyes wide, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. "Wow.

BARTENDER- "You got lucky there, son. Don't loose that." Disappearing under the counter as Mark tucks the paper away in his jacket pocket.

Throughout this scene, the camera has been over Mark's shoulder. When Mark's emotions are noted, the camera is over Maureen's shoulder. When the bartender is in action, the camera is between Maureen and Mark. At this, the camera switches to follow behind Collins who comes up behind Mark and gives him a little tap on the shoulder, making the movie maker jump, still in shock to the fact that he now has his (What the actor knows as the future girlfriend's) number in his pocket.

MARK- "Shit, Tom, don't do that!" Shaking head.

COLLINS- "Did I just see you tuck that girl's number safe into your pocket?" Sliding into stool that Maureen had sat upon.

MARK- "You did." Smiling as the bartender refills his drink and hands Collins a new one.

BARTENDER- "It's on Maureen, 'k, boys? Just...don't let her know." Biting tongue as he goes to tend to others.

COLLINS- "She's a gorgeous girl, Mark. But she's a whore."

MARK- "A prostitute."

COLLINS- "Which sounds better?"

MARK- "She was really sweet."

COLLINS- "That's how they bed, Mark. You _aren't_ from this part of town, are you? Getting a nod from Mark. You have a lot to learn. But, first, to Stoli." Downing his drink in two seconds flat, whereas, Mark, only takes a sip. "Mark. To Stoli. Drink up. Get a buzz. Have some fun."

MARK- "Well...if we can get a taxi home...Tom, I'm no fun when I drink. I get wasted. I mean, _wasted._"

COLLINS- "So you _have_ drank before? Lying you are not good at."

MARK- "The last time I drank was with Daniel. I haven't drank since."

COLLINS- "Oh. I understand." Pushing his empty cup to the edge of the counter. "Want to head back?"

MARK- Taking another swig of his drink, staring down at the liquid and blinking away the memories. "Nah. Let's have fun." Finishing up the drink and signalling for it to be refilled, into which it is quickly. "Forget the past. To living...to living." Clinking glasses with Collins and yet again downing his drink.

Camera angle at most times in this is like it is set down on the bar counter, looking up. (Not to the point where nosehairs can be seen, alas.) At this point, the camera cuts away, fades to a scene outside, where Collins and Mark walk the streets, drunk off their asses.)

MARK- Running slightly, and then skipping. "I haven't felt this good in ages!" Twirling to bump into Collins who falls against the wall, chuckling. (The two fall to the cement, Collins' bottle of Stoli falling out of his pocket.

MARK- "Did you..." Swallowing. "Steal." Blinking back a haze.

COLLINS- "Nah, the bartender thought I was cute." Laughing rather loudly. "We have to go, Mark." Standing and facing Mark, who has begun to look like he is going to be sick. "If you're going to...not on the shoes. They're leather."

MARK- Coughing. "I don't feel so well." Retching.

COLLINS- Leaning down and pulling Mark up by his right arm, pinning him against the wall. "You've got to...walk now. We have to walk. Taxi's don't run this late."

MARK- "The time...?"

COLLINS- "Well past two a.m."

MARK- Groaning and closing his eyes. "Just leave me here to die."

COLLINS- "You're not a good drunk."

MARK- Staring at him wide eyed, and then regretting the strain of muscles. "Fuck."

COLLINS- Pulling Mark next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pushing him to walk. "You were right when you said you got wasted. But you didn't tell me that four cups would do it." Chuckling as Mark stumbles to match his pace.

MARK- "I'm weak. Your weak movie director. Just your average person." Sighing.

COLLINS- "Marcus, you are indeed not average. No average man gets drunk off four _tiny_ cups of Stoli." Chuckling, again.

MARK- "Just get me into a bed." Leaning his head against Collins' shoulder, murmuring softly.

Camera angle throughout this has been across from the boys. At this, the angle fades to Collins leading Mark to his bed, helping him settle into it, and disappearing out the door. It is now daylight when the camera fades in again. The light can be seen streaming through the window. Mark awakens, blinking his eyes and groaning at the light.

MARK- Rolling over, moaning and groaning, the effects of last night's drinking catching up to him. "Holy shit." Rubbing his eyes and blinking. "Who turned on the sun?"

ROGER- Looking up from the end of the bed. "Morning, sleepyhead.

MARK- Easily startled, he rolls off the bed, taking the sheets with him. With the sheets comes Roger, rolling down next to him.

ROGER- Restructuring himself and pulling himself to a sitting position, leaning against the bed as Mark steadies himself and leans against the wall. "I didn't mean to startle you."

MARK- "Roger...again I say, Holy shit. What the hell are you doing in the room?"

ROGER- "Collins said you weren't feeling well. I got worried."

COLLINS- Walking in from the hallway. "Wasted from four cups. Barely a bottle."

ROGER- Snorting. "Hey, man, you're not one to talk. You're clean as a whistle, and from what I could tell, from the smell, you had two."

COLLINS- "I know how to handle myself. Mark...rather new to Stoli, man."

MARK- Looking from Collins to Roger and back again. "The girl...please tell me that I wasn't hallucinating."

ROGER- "A girl!" Softly thumping his hand on Mark's knee.

MARK- "Ow!"

ROGER- "I barely touched you, you twat."

COLLINS- "The prostitute? Oh, no, honey. She was real. Check your jacket pocket." Throwing Mark his jacket, into which Roger catches it, plays a little, and then eventually hands it to Mark, who reaches into every pocket, and then pulls out a slip of paper with Maureen's number on it.

MARK- "Holy shit."

ROGER- "We get it. Shit is holy. Now who's the girl?"

MARK- "Just a girl I met. Maureen." Smiling at her name.

ROGER- "Collins, you say she was a prostitute?"

COLLINS- "From what I heard, daily, nightly, middaily, afternoonly..." Chuckling as Mark growls raspily low in the throat. "She took quite an interest to our little film maker." Half-smiling.

ROGER- Whistling. "Seems that getting that one night stand out hath improved our Marky." (Said in a mother's cooing voice.)

MARK- "Still on that, are we?" (Said testily.)

Camera angle remains as this: When Mark speaks, over his shoulder. When Roger speaks, from the side, taking in both Collins and Mark's profiles. And when Collins speaks, it's over his shoulder. Got it? Good. Camera angles have yet to get confusing, dearlings.

MARK- Slowly getting to his feet, using the sill to steady himself. "Look, it's not a big deal. I talk to women...a lot." (Said to be an obvious lie.)

ROGER- "And I'm not a heroin addict."

MARK- Glaring at Roger.

ROGER- "Okay, then. I'm not a heroin addict striving to restrain from jamming the needle into his vain. You lie, I lie. I can dance all night, Film maker."

MARK- "Look, can't we talk about this, you know, when I'm not hungover and about to puke my guts out?" (Said slowly to hold back all gags.)

ROGER- "Sure. But we _are_ talking about it." Standing, heading towards Collins, giving Mark one last look, and exiting the room.

COLLINS- "Get some rest. Don't close your eyes, though. And drink a lot of water. I've left a bottle on the table in the living room. I'm going to take Roger out. You need to be alone." Nodding and heading out, called back by Mark.

MARK- "How are you not stone cold drunk?"

COLLINS- "As I said, I know how to handle myself." Exiting.

MARK- "Drunk. Oh, the pain." Standing and stumbling over to the door, catching onto the latches to steady himself. "Stone cold out of my mind unable to comprehend society drunk." Sighing as head stumbles into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The camera angle remains on the bathroom door, picking up on slight sounds of Mark returning everything he had in his stomach to the world.)

The door opens, and the camera angle zooms in on Mark's face, paler than before. (What, you didn't think he could get paler? Wrong!)

MARK- Running his hands down his cheeks as he walks into the living room, falling onto the couch after pulling the bottle of water to his mouth, downing it quickly. "Cold."

The camera is a view from across the table, zooming in when neccessary. Mark jumps when Benny exits from Roger's room and enters into the living room, jaw dropping as he sees his friend slumped onto the couch.

The usual. Benny speaks, it's over his shoulder. Mark speaks...well, this time...it's over the couch. But you get my point. Action!

BENNY- "What the hell happened to you?" Blinking.

MARK- "Collins. A bottle of Stoli. Not much to say."

BENNY- "You got drunk? Not only is that amazing, but what's even more is that..."

MARK- Rolling his eyes. "I got drunk off a bottle. Yeah, yeah. Heard it. I'm weak. What's new?"

BENNY- "You're not weak. This is your first time, buddy. No one masters it the first time." Sitting down on coffee table.

MARK- "It wasn't my first time." (Said in a mumble.)

BENNY- "Come again?"

MARK- "It wasn't my first time."

BENNY- "You've been drunk before?"

MARK- "With Daniel."

BENNY- "Oh."

MARK- "It was the only way I could sustain in the end." (Said quietly.)

BENNY- "I'm assuming you mean the other nights?"

MARK- "Yes." (Said sternly.)

BENNY- Smiling somberly and standing, grabbing the bottle and walking over to the kitchen sink, refilling it and tossing it back to Mark, who catches it lighthandedly. "Good to see your hand-eye cordination remains intact." Sniffling.

MARK- "It comes from holding a camera...well...yeah."

BENNY- Raising both eyebrows. "Indeed." Eyes remain widened.

MARK- "He wanted it on tape." Shrugging as if that memory is nothing but a memory.

BENNY- "What did you ever do with the reel?"

MARK- "Recorded over it. Some soap. Anything to erase the memories."

BENNY- "Mark, the memories are in your mind. Not on film."

MARK- "I know. I know." Yet again rubbing his eyes.

(Benny proceeds to sit down on the coffee table again.)

BENNY- "You need to talk?"

MARK- "No. I'm fine."

BENNY- Going to speak, but thinking against it.

MARK- "Despite the drunk factor, Collins really helped me out last night. Thanks for heeding Roger out of the apartment."

BENNY- "No problem. I knew you needed some time to work things out. You didn't want to loose Roger. And I know as well as you do how short-tempered you can be."

MARK- "It's the Jew in me." Giggling drunkenly, stopping as he realizes the giggle.

BENNY- "C'mon. You up for some breakfast?"

MARK- Blanching.

BENNY- "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

MARK- "Not your problem. Just keep Stoli away from me for a long while."

BENNY- Standing. "You should get out. Locking yourself away is going to do you no good." Reaching out and taking Mark by the arm, urging him to stand, despite his protests. Mark stands uneasily, sways, and then finds his balance.

MARK- "Keep me close to...home." (Said as if the word is new to him. Home. Hooomee. Home. Test it out. Have fun with it. But don't go overboard. Rememer, he's drunk. Not impaired.)

BENNY- "Will do." Pulling Mark gently with him to the door, holding the door open, and jokingly pushing him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Camera angle/view is that of the building's front door. Front view as Benny and Mark walk out. Mark shields his eyes from the sun. 

MARK- "I feel like a damned vampire."

BENNY- "Wait until you see a girl. You'll want to sink your teeth into her, guaranteed." Winking.

MARK- "That does sound pleasant." Smiling slyly as Benny gives him a look. "Benjamin, I'm hungover. Not _desperate._"

BENNY- "Really? Then explain that number in your pocket."

MARK- "I liked her."

BENNY- "From what I heard, she's a whore. She sells her body. You're just another pickup on her daily routine."

MARK- "You heard that, but not of my weak drunken state? Shaking his head, finding himself matching Benny's fast pace. "I don't think so. The way she talked...I felt this connection. There was something there, Benny. I can't deny that."

BENNY- Shrugging. "If you say so." Turning right down 4th street.

(Camera angle throughout this has been from the front. Benny and Mark follow the camera. Now the camera switches to the inside of a pub, where Roger and Collins are chilling. The camera zooms into the them sitting at a table, a bottle of water in front of them. It's the same pub that held the Open Mic Night. The opening of a door is heard, and the camera swings to inbetween Roger and Collins to reveal Mark and Benny entering. Benny and Mark walk over to the table and sit, Benny between Roger and Collins on one side, and Mark between the two on the other. Here is where we use the tactics of "That 70's show." We focus on those who are speaking. And when one speaks to another, we use the over the shoulder tactic.)

MARK- "Roger. Who lives in the apartment across the hall from you?

ROGER- "Oh, gorgeous girl. _Sexy_ girl. Why do you ask?"

MARK- Unfolding the paper with Maureen's number on it and pushing it towards Roger.

ROGER- "_That's_ the girl you met last night? Shit, Mark. I take back all I said and will say. Whore or not, she is damnable!"

MARK- "Before, she was nothing but degraded in your eyes."

ROGER- "That was before I found out she was a neighbor. I may not know her well, but she's got my trust. She gained it a while back." Shrugging.

MAKR- "What do you..." Recieving a look from Roger. "Oh." Biting at lower lip." "Now what?" In his eyes, we see questioning of morals, values, beliefs and society.

COLLINS- "Make an appearance. Show up at her door."

MARK- "I couldn't do that. I don't just appear. I..."

BENNY- Butting in. "He stalls until it's too late. Ain't that right, Marcus ol' buddy? Remember Tami?" Shaking head in disbelief.

MARK- "Tami never called _me_, Benjamin."

BENNY- "Oh. I'm sorry. Truly." Smugging.

MARK- Sticking tongue out at Benny childishly. "Hush your mouth or you'll find yourself on the streets."

BENNY- Snorting. "You think you can take me?" Wiggling eyebrows suggestively.

MARK- "Like I'd want to. Who knows where that body of yours has been."

BENNY- "More places than yours, my friend." Smirking.

COLLINS- Looking to Roger, who is looking to him.

A song is about to begin. Yes, a song. This _is_ a musical, afterall. I just lost touch. I'll figure something out. Camera angle switches to in front of Roger and Collins. This song is about them. It's a soliliquey. Mark and Benny continue on talking, the song not affecting them.

ROGER-

Remember the days when that was you and me.

COLLINS-

Remeber the days when that was you and _I._

ROGER-

Days so long past. A friendship that we thought would last.

COLLINS-

A friendship that is lasting. Everlasting love.

ROGER & COLLINS-

The days so long ago when we first met

I remember it very much so.

COLLINS-

High school. Experimentation. Love lost, love gained. Confusion!

ROGER-

College dropouts joining to serve...the world for money.

COLLINS & ROGER-

For money doth we live. Living for money.

For money did we strive to stay alive.

ROGER-

Then you went and became Mr. HIV Positive, leaving me alone.

COLLINS-

Leaving you to your needle.

ROGER-

Why did you go, I never figured it out.

COLLINS-

I was scared of loosing you, my one true friend.

ROGER & COLLINS-

Fear overtook and we fell to pieces.

Fear become our way of life.

Fear and money became our way staying alive!

Fear brought us together, and fear brought us to pieces.

ROGER-

What was it about that night that made us so afraid?

What was it about that time that made us so committed to fear?

COLLINS-

Lover's death. Friend's death. Self death. Unaccepting Death.

ROGER & COLLINS-

Together did we face it all!

Together we were supposed to fall.

Went our separate way when things got bad.

Forver longing for what we once had.

ROGER-

A friend.

COLLINS-

A lover.

ROGER & COLLINS-

Until the end of time.

A friend. A lover. A brother.

Until the end of time!

ROGER-

And now there's Mark to worry about!

COLLINS-

And now there's Mark to tend to.

ROGER & COLLINS-

And now we regain past and future strength.

Friends and lovers until the end.

ROGER-

Friends and...

COLLINS-

Lovers until the...

ROGER & COLLINS-

End of time!

At this point, the camera swivels around Roger and Collins, who share a look, and then resume smiles as Mark and Benny look to them. Camera angles as before.


	8. Chapter 8

MARK- "It's not my fault that she found out that she was meant to be a nun!" Looking over to Roger, raising his right eyebrow. "What?" 

ROGER- Glancing quickling at Collins and back. "Nothing. So, a nun left you? Smirk."

MARK- "Oh, yeah? What's the worst for a girl leaving you?"

ROGER- "Drug addiction."

MARK- Flushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

ROGER- "It's okay. Most of whom I come to love leave out of fear."

COLLINS- "Roger, I didn't leave you out of fear! I left you out of worry. You weren't listening to me. You weren't taking your prescriptions. I became nothing but an annoyance to you. I had a rehab on call every day, but you would never go."

ROGER- "Spare me the excuses, _Thomas._" Standing, giving one last glance towards Mark in apology, and walking across the pub to the stage where a guitar lies.

MARK- Standing, excusing himself, and following Roger. "Roger, put the guitar down. Come back to us. Collins...we all say things we regret."

ROGER- Scowling. "My life is about regret, Mark. Go home to your films. I don't need you." Strumming at the guitar, turning his back to Mark, who has a pained expression on his face.

MARK- "Roger...please."

ROGER- "GO HOME! Get the hell out of my apartment and leave me the hell alone. Take your friend with you. You're not needed anymore."

MARK- Blinking back tears. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when the needle takes hold of you again." Skirting his way back to the table and placing his hand on Benny's shoulder. "I have to go. _We_ have to go." Refusing to look at Collins, who has a questioning look on his face.

BENNY- "What? Why? It's early!"

MARK- "No, I mean out of that retchid apartment. Roger doesn't want me there? Wish granted. I need to get back to my films anyway." Pulling Benny up with a surprising amount of strength, realizing that he no longer felt hungover. Just royally pissed.

(As he leaves, we can hear Roger strumming at his guitar, humming a few words.)

Camera angle is from behind them as Mark and Benny rush out the door. The camera picks up at Roger's apartment where Mark is hastily throwing things into boxes. Benny is sitting on the couch. When Benny speaks, it's over his shoulder. When Mark talks, it's over his shoulder.

BENNY- "You're wasting your time, Mark. You know that Roger is going to walk in here eventually and beg for your forgiveness."

MARK- Cackling. "Would I accept it? I doubt it. I thought I had gained a friend. A _true_ friend."

BENNY- "Ouch."

MARK- Rolling his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Benny. You know how much you mean to me."

BENNY- "I know. But you have to admit. We were never _that_ close."

MARK- "I know. I do regret not ever trying. I am a dope." Returning to boxing things.

BENNY- Eyes whatever it is that Mark holds in his hands. "That's Roger's!"

MARK- Laughing. "I know." (Said matter-of-factly.) Places object into box with a smirk.

BENNY- "You can't crook him, Mark. Put it back." (Said sternly.)

MARK- "No. Stop trying to be my older brother, Benjamin." Tucking the boxes edges in and piling it on top of three others, looking around the room.

BENNY- "Where will you go?"

MARK- "I still have my old apartment. I never did cancel the lease. What about you?"

BENNY- Remaining silent.

MARK- "What? Speak, boy."

BENNY- "I'm not leaving. I spoke to Collins on the phone whilst you were moaning and groaning. Smiles as Mark glares at him. He's leaving again for a few days for some teaching gig, and he offered me full use of his room."

MARK- "Traitor." (Said in a whisper.)

BENNY- "You're acting quite childish."

MARK- "I am acting as I have always."

BENNY- "You truly are a weakling."

MARK- Turning his eyes on Benny, glowering. "Shut the fuck up."

BENNY- "Make me."

(Mark is holding his fists at his side in balls, squeezing them together so much that they get even paler than they are now.)

BENNY- "Come on, Director. What have you got?" Standing, sliding out of his jacket, placing it on the couch, and crossing his hands over his chest.

MARK- Taking in a deep breath. "When I move out, it will be the last time we see each other."

BENNY- "So be it."

MARK- "I mean it, Benny. I have other things to tend to. I move out, I am not coming back."

BENNY- "I heard you the first time, Mark."

MARK- Sighing. "Fine. Stay here. Do me a favor, will you? Tell Roger to rot in whatever pits of Hell exist." Grabbing his camera, reaching out to the boxes and pulling his green shoulder bag and slinging it over his shoulder, biting at his lower lip with frustration. "I have someone coming to get the boxes later. They'll be in and out before you can even say a word to them." Crossing over to the door, reaching out to the handle, taking it in his right hand, opening the door, stalling a minute, and then slamming it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Camera angle at this point is from over Benny's shoulder. As Mark walks out, the camera swivels to reveal Benny, a confused and emotioned face. The camera picks up on Roger as he comes out of his room many hours later. It is now dark, as seen through the window, where the moon shines brightly. As Roger comes out of the apartment, the camera is a frontal view of him. 

(Roger walks steadily across the living area to the coffee maker, turning it on and plugging it in. Camera angle is over the shoulder as a spark appears when he plugs in the maker.

ROGER- "Shit!" Pulling his hand back and sucking on his index finger, where a cut appears, and blood is now flowing. He reaches over to the paper towel rack and pulls a piece off, wrapping it tightly around his finger.

BENNY- Sitting on the couch. It appears he hasn't moved since Mark left. "You okay?"

ROGER- Groaning. "Spare me your sympathy, friend of Mark."

BENNY- Rolling his eyes. "Roger, I have a name. Benjamin. Benny. Use it."

ROGER- "Why are you still here, anyways?" Pulling the coffee maker in from under the cabinets as it begins to steam.

BENNY- "Collins gave me free range of his room while he was gone."

ROGER- Narrowing his eyes. "He's gone again?"

BENNY- "As I will be as soon as I find a place that is somewhere other than here. I can see I'm not wanted."

ROGER- "Good" Pouring coffee from the pot into a mug.

BENNY- "Roger, Collins is gone. Mark is gone. Soon I will be gone."

ROGER- Taking a sip of the coffee. "Your point?"

BENNY- "Can you stay on your own?"

ROGER- "Oh, you mean stay off the needle? I'll be find, _Benjamin_. Besides, I won't be alone."

BENNY- Raising his eyebrow in question as Roger turns to face him.

ROGER- "I met a girl. She'll be here quite often."

BENNY- "When did you have the time to meet someone? In between your tantrums and your telling Mark to piss off?"

ROGER- "Yes. Her name is April. When you guys left, I was strumming at my guitar. I ended up putting a show on for everyone. Her eyes caught mine, and the instant they did, we clicked."

BENNY- "You _do_ quickly replace your friends."

ROGER- "Excuse me? You know nothing about me."

BENNY- "I know that you won't have any friends if you continue this path."

ROGER- "I never had any to begin."

BENNY- "What about Collins? He loves you, I can see that clearly. What about Mark?

ROGER- Snorting. "What _about_ Mark? We just met. He felt sorry for me, and I felt sorry for him. There was never anything substansial there."

BENNY- "How can you say that? He opened up to you."

ROGER- "After being provoked."

BENNY- "He never even opened up to _me._" Frowning slightly.

ROGER- Glancing over at Benny with a sorrowful look upon his face.

BENNY- Nodding. "You heard me correctly. You were more a friend to him than I." Standing, disgusted with this conversation. Grabbing his coat off the couch, wrapping it around his left arm, and heading to the door. "Somebody is coming to get his stuff." Opening the door and heading out.

ROGER- Thrusting his coffee mug to the table. "Damnit!" Going over to Mark's stuff and slowly opening the boxes, rummaging through them.

ROGER-

Why did you appear at my door?

Why did you appear that night?

What was it that brought you to me?

What was it that you saw?

(Roger pulls out Mark's scarf, eyeing it ruefully.)

ROGER-

Something about you, something so dear.

Something I didn't see until now!

A true friend, a true friend, you were a true friend. My only friend.

(Tossing the scarf back into the box and turning away, leaning back against the boxes, his hands gripping at the edges.)

ROGER-

Pain and hurt I go through to live.

Striving to breathe!

When you're with me, it becomes easier than it could ever be!

And now you're gone, and now I rejoice.

Regretting the fact that I made this my choice!

Alone am I in this world, alone am I true.

Too little, too late I realize...

I'll miss you!

(Roger sinks to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. He is still gripping at the box tightly.) Camera angle througout this has been frontal view. As a knock is heard at the door, the camera swivels as Roger stands and answers it.)

MAUREEN- "Hey, Roger." Walking in as Roger quietly shuts the door.

(Maureen walks over to the boxes.)

ROGER- "You're the one Mark sent for?"

MAUREEN- "It's a shame that this is how I got him on the phone." Attempting to smile. Lifting up the first box and turning to face Roger. "What happened? He sounded so sad."

ROGER- "I don't know. I told him that it was over. What we had, what little friendship...it couldn't last."

MAUREEN- Struggling to keep the box at her chest. "I'm sorry to hear that. He talked so fondly of you."

ROGER- Eyes widening. "Did he? When?"

MAUREEN- "When he called." Dropping the box to the floor.

ROGER- "You mean just now?"

MAUREEN- "Yes. I told you, this was the only way I could get him to stay on the phone."

ROGER- "Shit." Tossing his hands into the air.

MAUREEN- "It's not too late, you know."

ROGER- "Isn't it?"

MAUREEN- "Come with me." Linking arms with Roger.

ROGER- "What about the boxes?"

MAUREEN- "They stay. We're going to get your Mark back." Running hand softly down Roger's back as she leads him out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Camera angle same as before when two people speak. Over the shoulder. As they walk out, it's a back view at Maureen's hand on Roger's back. It picks up on Mark, who is sitting on his bed in his apartment, watching a reel of film on a projector he got last Hannukah.) 

(Voices on film.) Camera angle is what was visible through the Mark's at the time of the filming of the voices.

MARK- "Roger, come on, now. Give me the camera!"

ROGER- "No, it's your turn to be on film." Zooming in on Mark's face, blanched.

MARK- "Roger!" Blushing. "C'mon, I'm not picture worthy!"

ROGER- "You're hot, get over it. Now say hi to the family, Pale One."

(Back to Mark in his bedroom, who stands and slams his hand on the reel, stopping it. He turns as there is a knock on the door.)

MARK- (In a musical tone.) "The door." Blowing out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Who is it?"

(Maureen's voice travels through the door.)

MAUREEN- "Mark, it's me. Open up."

MARK- "It's unlocked." Going back to his projector and letting it go again, ignoring the scenes and focusing on the camera movements. "Just put the boxes...anywhere."

MAUREEN- "I don't have any boxes."

MARK- Swiveling on his feet, groaning as he sees Roger appear next to Maureen. "What's _he_ doing here?"

MAUREEN- "Before you get all tempermental, you need to listen to what he has to say."

MARK- "What could he possibly have to say? "' Mark, I'm sorry for treating you like a piece of shit. Mark, take me back. I need you more than I could ever admit to.' Save the speech, Davis. You can go back to the heroin for all I fucking care. You wanted me out of your life? Wish fucking granted." Stopping the projector and turning it off, turning yet again to Roger, who has remained silent, and at this point takes a breath.

ROGER- "Mark, I _do_ need you. More than I _could_ ever admit. Why can't you just accept that?"

MARK- "You've done nothing but hurt me, Roger! Since the day we met! And that was only...that was only a few days ago. How can I trust someone that can bring pain so quickly into a life that was already ready for the gallows? Hmm?" Throwing his hands up in the air.

ROGER- "I warned you. Everyone I touch ends up hurt."

MARK- Blinking away a tear or two. "You did, didn't you? What made me think I would end up on a different path?" Shaking his head furiously.

ROGER- "Mark, _please_." (Said through a cracked voice.)

MARK- "I don't want to end up hurt."

ROGER- "Neither do I. Mark, if you don't come back, there's no one to stop me from reclaiming the needle. There's no one to stop me from dying."

MARK- "I couldn't stop you."

ROGER- "You _did_! Mark, how the hell do you think I've gotten as far as I have? One day off the needle didn't seem probable in the past, but I've gone far beyond that! Mark, c'mon, you're not a fool! You have helped me! You fucking found me on the streets, stoned beyond shit. You took me in and you brought me to a clinic."

MARK- "What happened to the theory that the cure was you?" Chuckling slightly.

ROGER- "The cure _isn't _me! That's the problem!"

MARK- Rolling his eyes. "Then what is the cure, eh?"

ROGER- "The cure is you, damnit! Mark, _you're_ the fucking cure."

MARK- Looking to Roger, the fury in his eyes fading, but still there.

ROGER- Looking to Maureen, who slips off to the side, adjusting things on shelves.

I need you more than ever before.

I hated seeing you walk out that fucking door.

These tears are real, they're the last thing I've got!

The cure was within me the whole time.

I just had to find it!

Find it I did! In you, Mark, in you!

I can't go on if you're not there.

I need you there, Mark.

By my side, through thick and thin.

A friend 'til the end.

MARK- Sighing as Roger bows his head, looking to the floor.

A friend 'til the end who cares forever.

I friend 'til the ghastly death.

I promise my soul, I promise my heart we'll never part!

Through thick and thin, through dark and light...

Through the pains and moans of the deepest night!

I promise you, my dear old friend.

Friend 'til the end.

(The two gravitate towards each other and embrace tightly, tears streaming down their faces.) Camera angle throughout this song has circled from who talks to the next. At this point, the camera angle is from behind Roger, and then from behind Mark, and then to Maureen, who is smiling brightly as she continues to adjust things.)

MARK & ROGER-

Put the past to the side, don't try to hide, I'm here for you!

Together forever. Helping until the sun sets and rises!

Day until night, night until day, whomever's at bay.

I pledge my life, I pledge my heart. I'll never part!

Together forever. Through sickness and health.

Through glory and wealth, through petty and poor.

I promise it'll be me at that door!

Always!

Through thick and thin...together until the very end!

(The two pull back and share a short but sweet smile.)

ROGER- "You should come back to the loft."

MARK- "Okay."

ROGER- "Really?"

MARK- "Yes. Really."

ROGER- "Thanks. I'm...you need to...going now." Turning and walking off, smiling at Maureen as he passed her by. Maureen puts down the knick-knack she was messing with and walks over to Mark.

MAUREEN- "You're welcome." Winking and taking Mark's hands in hers.

MARK- Squeezing her hands softly. "No, thank _you._ If I hadn't called you balling my eyes out, I would have been sitting here, alone."

MAUREEN- "No, honey, you wouldn't have. I would have been here."

MARK- "We barely know each other." Saying this as Maureen and Mark both bring their heads close together.

MAUREEN- (Whispering.) "I know." Leaning her forehead against Mark's.

MARK- Starting to pull back, but Maureen wraps her arms around his back and pulls him tightly close, planting a warm kiss on his lips. He immediatelly responds, kissing her back with passion and fervor.

Camera angle at this is a focus on Mark, his eyes shut. When the kiss ends, it's the profile view of the two, staring at each other, breathing deeply, panting slightly, if the actors feel the need for that.

MARK- Blushing as Maureen smiles at him. "Wow."

MAUREEN- "You know it, baby." Going for a kiss again and recieving it.


	11. Chapter 11

Cut to Roger, who is outside the building smoking a cigarette. Mark walks out, a bashful smile upon his face as Maureen comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing at his neck. Roger laughs. 

ROGER- "Get a room, you guys."

(Mark blanches at Maureen's response.)

MAUREEN- "We have one. It's called your loft." Giggling like a school girl.

ROGER- Arching an eyebrow. "Oh, no, honey. I was referring to _your_ place." Tossing his cigarette to the side and pushing himself off the wall, walking to the sidewalk, obviously disgusted with Mark and Maureen, walking behind him, giggling and acting like a flirtacious teen duo. Especially disgusted at Mark's shyness. "Well, then again..." (Said in reference to Mark, which we see through a quick cut to Mark's right hand in his right pocket.)

Camera angle when Roger speaks is in front of him. When Mark speaks, it's in between Mark and Roger. When Maureen speaks, it's from the side so we can see all three of them. It's important to have a Trio at this time.

ROGER- "Mark, what would you have done if I hadn't kicked you out? You wouldn't have called Maureen, that's what. For that, I say you owe me dinner."

MARK- Tensing up as Maureen runs her hand up and down his back. "I have no money, Roger. I put forth every last penny I had for the clinic visit."

ROGER- "You said that was free."

MARK- "Would you have gone if I said it wasn't?"

ROGER- Nodding his head in agreement. "I guess you're right, but you shouldn't have."

MARK- "I did. It's done."

ROGER- Pausing midstep. "Shit."

MARK- "What?"

ROGER- "I invited April over tonight."

MARK- "April?"

ROGER- "Girl I met at the Pub after you left." Flustered.

MARK- "Oh. You don't want me home tonight."

ROGER- "Just tonight, Mark. Please?" Putting on a pouty face as he turns towards Mark.

MARK- Shrugging. "Fine." Looking to Maureen who nods.

MAUREEN- "You can stay at my place tonight." Winking. "I promise I'll behave."

MARK- "What if you get...a job offer?"

MAUREEN- "Honey, the job right now is getting you to loosen up. You're so tight!" Slapping Mark's ass. Mark squeals in shock.

ROGER- Shaking his head. "You two. And you just met. Amazing."

MAUREEN- "The connection was there. Severed, but there."

MARK- "Like a documentary, it takes a few tries before it is accepted.

(Mark and Maureen turn towards each other and are googily-eyed. Roger scowls in disgust as they move in for a kiss.)

ROGER- "Ew."

MARK- Pulling back. "And I'm sure you and April will be sipping coffee all night."

ROGER- "It'll be far more than what you and Maureen would be doing." (Said in a sing-song-voice.)

MARK- Choking on his words. "Excuse me?"

ROGER- "Mark, she's right. You're tight. There's no getting past that tonight."

MAUREEN- "I have my ways, you know that good and well, Davis." Winking.

ROGER- "Yeah? Really? I'm no Mark. Smirking. You _don't _know Mark, do you?"

MARK- "Excuse me, I'm standing right here."

MAUREEN- "You don't know _me_, Roger Davis of Apartment A."

ROGER- "Temptation, darling?"

MAUREEN- "Never."

ROGER- "Or never again." Wiggling his eyebrows.

(Maureen goes to object, but Mark interrupts.)

MARK- "Hello? Am I on invisible?" Waving his hands around furiously.

MAUREEN- Taking his hands in hers. "No, darling." Bringing his knuckles to her lips.

ROGER- "Mark?"

MARK- Turning towards Roger. "Yes?"

ROGER- "The red covers the pale." Winking as he begins to walk again.

MARK- Watching Roger go with eager eyes.

MAUREEN- Reaching out and putting her hand under Mark's chin, turning his face towards her. "Honey, I'm over here."

MARK- "I know. I just don't know about leaving him alone tonight."

MAUREEN- "He'll be fine. He's got someone there."

MARK- "Who isn't worried a bit about his addiction."

MAUREEN- "You never know. She could."

MARK- Pulling Maureen close, turning her so she has her back against him, and resting his head on her shoulder. "Are you glad we met?"

MAUREEN- "Yes, darling. I am."

MARK- "I've..." pausing.

MAUREEN- "What is it?"

MARK- "I've never felt this way before."

MAUREEN- "You're not going to be sick or something, are you?" Frowning and starting to pull away.

MARK- Holding her tightly against him. "No, towards you. I've never felt this way for any girl before."

MAUREEN- Blushing. "You're making _me_ blush."

MARK- "Sorry." Blushing himself.

MAUREEN- "Don't be." Leaning back and kissing him again.

When she pulls back and the music begins, the angle is from behind Maureen when Mark speaks, and behind Mark when Maureen speaks.

MAUREEN-

I can feel it. The start of something new.

MARK-

I can feel it, a future with you.

MAUREEN-

Holding you here in my arms, I promise you no harm.

MARK-

No, no, I promise you my heart.

MAUREEN & MARK-

This is the start...of something new!

MARK-

The moment our eyes met...the way you walked on the street. I knew I had to meet, meet, meet, meet you.

MAUREEN-

From the wall, I knew that I had to meet, meet, meet you.

MARK & MAUREEN-

And now we've met, and it can bet that this will last for I feel something new is arising.

Something new is upcoming.

The start of something new!

MARK-

No one before you could match up to how I'm feeling now.

MAUREEN-

Before you I knew only blue. Only blue!

MARK & MAUREEN-

How I got along without you, I cannot suffice to say.

How I lived a life without you, I also cannot say.

I don't care about the past. I only wish this to last!

MARK-

I know it stands true. Only you.

MAUREEN-

Only you!

MARK & MAUREEN-

The start of something new!

(They embrace, kissing hungrily.)

MARK- licking his lips. "Umm..."

MAUREEN- Taking his right hand in her left. "No need to rush, darling. Take it slow." Smiling fondly. "Let's go out to eat."


	12. Chapter 12

Cut to Roger entering his apartment with April in his arms. 

ROGER- "I'm glad you decided to show up earlier." Leading her to the couch, sitting her down, and kissing her wildly, his hands roaming _everywhere_. (DISCRETION A MUST!)

APRIL- "Uh-huh." Pulling Roger closer.

ROGER- Succombing to her hands and lips. "We have a bedroom."

APRIL- Pulling back. "I'm not here for the sex, honey."

ROGER- "Pardon?"

APRIL- "You had a needle in your pocket at the pub. And I have a stash."

ROGER- "Oh."

APRIL- "I could do sex, too."

ROGER- "It's not that. I quit. Heroin. The needle."

APRIL- "Then what was it doing in your back pocket?"

ROGER- Blanching.

APRIL- "You didn't quit. Roger, c'mon. That's how you got your music to sound so good!"

ROGER- "April, no, I..."

APRIL- Reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a baggie.

ROGER- Groaning. "April, fuck, put that away."

APRIL- Pouting sexily.

ROGER- "Damnit, April. Why can't you be an ugly dame?" Kissing her hungrily, taking the stash into his hands as she reaches into his back pocket, still French-kissing him, and pulling out his needle. Swallowing deeply.

APRIL- Taking the stash into her hands, opening it, and letting it slip into the needle. Flexing out her left arm as Roger runs his thumb across her wrist.

Camera angle cuts to April's face as she lets the needle slam into her vein. Do your research. The camera zooms out to see her flexing her hand and handing Roger the needle. Roger takes it reluctantly. At this, the camera swivels to behind April. Roger slams the needle into his arm after only flexing it slightly, cringing, as we see on screen. Zoom out and switch to April's smiling face. We see Roger put the needle on the edge of the couch, lying back. April climbs over him and begins kissing him hungrily. Zoom out as Roger succombs and joins in. Cut to Maureen and Mark, an hour later, entering her apartment. Mark pauses, as if hearing something from Roger's loft across the hall.

MAUREEN- "What is it, baby?"

MARK- "Nothing. Let's just get inside. It's cold."

MAUREEN- "Sure thing." Linking arms with him. "You sure?" (Said at Mark's stalling.)

MARK- "Yeah. I can't go in there. April's there.""And you know as well as I do that they're not cooking dinner." Smirking.

MAUREEN- "Oh, they're cooking." Winking as she shuts the door behind Mark, who has finally walked through.

MARK- "You really _aren't _one for upkeep, are you?" Kicking a wad of paper to the side.

MAUREEN- "No, I'm really not." Leading Mark to the the couch, sitting him down and straddling him. "So."

MARK- Looking into her eyes. "So."

MAUREEN- Taking the lead, running her hand down his chest, leaning in and kissing him. "What is it you want to do, baby?" Playing with the button of his jeans.

MARK- "Maureen..." Pulling back. "You know very well what I want, and I know very well that what I want is what you want. Now, I'm one to stall, but this is ridiculous."

MAUREEN- Licking her lips. "The bedroom is right down the hall."

MARK- "I'm comfortable as is. The couch is fine. The floor is fine. Hell, hon, I'd take the kitchen counter if I didn't have such a bad back."

MAUREEN- Kissing Mark again. "Just take me." Slipping her tongue in and pulling Mark's hands around her back. He caresses her gently, and then roughly.

(The two fall back onto the couch. Mark runs his hands down the small of Maureen's back, pausing at the end of her shirt. He looks to her in question. She nods. He places his hands beneath her shirt and lifts it off. Only briefly do their lips leave each other. Maureen runs her hand down Mark's chest, playing with the button of his shirt. She is slowly moving against him, and one can bet he is reacting. (Who wouldn't?). She unbuttons his shirt and leans in, kissing at his chest. Her hand slides to his pants and slowly works the zipper down. Mark bucks up against her hand. It's been a long time for him. Daniel being the last time. She looks hungrily into his eyes as he pulls her close, kissing her fevorishly. He works at her brastrap, slowly getting it undone. It slides in between them, unnoticed. Maureen's hand can be seen running back up Mark's jeans, and then in them. Cut to Mark's eyes as they widen in pleasure as Maureen's hand begins to move against him. His breath quickens and he can be seen moving against her hand. She is still kissing him, even as his head falls backwards in pleasure. If her lips aren't on his, they're sucking on his neck. He lifts his head back, meets her lips, and with force that no one knew Mark could ever have, rolls her over so that he is on top of her. Her hand comes out of his pants and slides to behind his head, pulling gently at his hair. Pulling back, Mark slides his shirt off, throwing it to the side, not giving a rat's ass where it goes. He kisses her again as she slides her hands to his ass, pulling him close. She then works her way back up to the waistband, using leverage to slide them off of him. The pants go flying as the shirt did. We now have Maureen in only her bra and Mark in only his boxers. We cut, here, as this is as far as we can go without going over an R-rating. Throughout this, the camera has been pretty much the same. Actions of Mark are from Maureen's point of view, and actions of Maureen from Mark's. Actions of them both are from above. Yes, above. As I said, we cut here, with Maureen lifting her legs around Mark's waist, riding him through her skirt. Yes, a cut. I have to cut here. Ratings, ratings! Cut to the next day. What is the time? I don't know. Figure it out. We are now in Roger's apartment, where he is awakening, alone in his bed. The angle is from the end of the bed.)

ROGER- Sitting up and leaning against his headboard. (This is the first time we see Roger's room, I believe. Rocker-room. A guitar and a stand, music sheets strewn all over, rock posters...you get the point.) Stretching out his right arm, moaning. "Shit." Looking down at his arm, remembering the events of last night. "Mark is going to kill me." Banging his head back against the headboard just as April walks in.

APRIL- "Hey."

ROGER- Refusing to look at her. "Hey."

APRIL- "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know that when you said you quit, you actually meant you quit. Rehab-type quit."

ROGER- Raising his left eyebrow.

APRIL- "I found the number to the clinic. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. It's just...Pausing. "I like you, Roger. I'm no good at showing it. I didn't just want your needle, please believe me."

ROGER- Sighing. "I don't know, April. I like you, too. But there are other ways...besides, it's not your fault. I chose to adhere."

APRIL- "But what came after was fun." Blushing. "Right?"

ROGER- "That it was." Smiling as April slides into the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, resting her head upon it. Leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I'm glad we met."

APRIL- "As fast as this went, the connection was there, and it couldn't be prevented. Even though..."

ROGER- "Don't. I chose to do what I did. I can pull back again."

APRIL- "I'll help you."

ROGER- "What about you?"

APRIL- "I can't stop. Roger, I've tried. But I will help you try to."

ROGER- Smiling. "Okay. But at least pretend you're trying to stop." Bringing April's knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly.

APRIL- Giggling as she rolls over on top of Roger and begins kissing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Angle throughout this has been from the end of the bed. Cut now to Mark waking up on the floor of Maureen's apartment. Maureen is nowhere to be seen. Mark sits up, shivering and pulling his jacket, which lies on the coffee table next to him, over his chest. Maureen's skirt lies over the rest of his body, covering all but his ankles.) 

MARK- "Maureen?" Reaching over to the table and pulling his pants off of it, slipping them on, standing, and looking around.

MARK- "Maureen?" Rushing over to the door, opening it and looking out. "Maureen!"

MAUREEN- Coming up behind him. "Yes?"

MARK- Jumping and turning to face Maureen. "Shit, where'd you go?"

MAUREEN- "To shower. Old habit." Bringing Mark close to her and kissing him on the lips softly before pulling back. "I would offer you some breakfast, but there's nothing here other than a pitcher of milk, three days old."

MARK- "We could always go across the hall. Roger's friend Collin's stocked up on some Captain Crunch last time he was here."

MAUREEN- Taking in a breath. "What about Roger and...April?"

MARK- "Oh, yeah." Groaning as he slides into the barstool of the centertable.

MAUREEN- "I'm sure we could sneak in and out quickly." (Said suggestively.) She leans in to kiss Mark, who pulls her onto his lap. She straddles him, pulling back.

MARK- "In and out." She kisses him again, nodding as she slides off his lap, holding out her hand.

MAUREEN- "In and out." Taking his hand in hers and leading him out the door.

Cut to the inside of the apartment, facing the door as Maureen and Mark slink in.

MARK- Rushing over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a box of cereal. "Check." Turning towards Maureen, his eyes catching something on the floor. He walks over to it, bends down, curses, and holds it up to Maureen. "Fuck."

MAUREEN- "Maybe it was April?" Taking the needle into her hands.

MARK- "Roger?" Standing and going over to Roger's door, knocking on it.

(From inside the room, we hear Roger moan a little, and then we hear a girl's voice.)

ROGER- "Mark? Can it wait?"

MARK- Pushing open the door, giving April just enough time to cover herself with the blanket,throwing the rest of it over Roger.

ROGER- "Mark!" Hissing.

MARK- Reaching behind him and taking the needle from Maureen. "Care to explain this?" Holding it out for Roger to see. Roger growls.

ROGER- "I..."

MARK- "Don't lie." (Said sternly.)

ROGER- "It was one night. The first night since I quit."

APRIL- "I can vouch for that. He took it like he hadn't done it before.'

ROGER- "Hush, April."

APRIL- Rolling over onto her side, tucking the sheet around her.

ROGER- "Mark. I can't say that I didn't do it, but you have to believe me when I say this was a one time thing." (Said in a pleading tone.)

MARK- "I do."

MAUREEN- Coming up behind Mark, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

ROGER- Raising his eyebrow. "You do?"

MARK- "I trust you."

ROGER- "Thanks."

MARK- "You're my friend. I sort of _have_ to." Ducking a pillow thrown at him by Roger, who chuckles as Maureen catches it and throws it back at him, hitting April in the ass.

APRIL- Sitting up. "HEY!"

MARK & ROGER- "Innocence!"

(They both chuckle.) Camera angle throughout this has been same as before. When Roger speaks, it's from behind him, when April speaks, it's from beside the bed, taking in the whole cast, when Mark speaks, it's from the side, taking in the whole cast, and when Maureen walks in, it's front view on Mark to see her actions.

MAUREEN- "Roger, April, you're both invited for breakfast."

MARK- "We've got cereal and three day old milk!"

ROGER- Looking over to April, who smiles and takes his hand in hers. "The connection?"

MARK & MAUREEN & APRIL & ROGER- "Never severed."

MARK-

When you know you've got a thing...

MAUREEN-

You have to latch on and hold fast.

APRIL-

When you know that it's the past...

ROGER-

That brings you to the future.

MARK & MAUREEN-

When you know that it's meant to be!

ROGER & APRIL-

When you know that it is you and me.

MARK & MAUREEN & APRIL & ROGER-

You've got to hold on tight

To last through each night.

You have to understand that you're not alone.

MARK & ROGER-

We're never alone.

MAUREEN & APRIL-

Together at last, we're gonna make this last.

MARK & ROGER & APRIL & MAUREEN-

Through the thick and the thin, until the very end.

We're gonna pull strings, we're gonna do things...

Things we won't regret.

MARK-

The future is set!

MAUREEN-

It's on with the show!

(At this, Mark walks over to the boxes that were left there earlier and pulls out his camera, slipping it into his right hand and letting it record. He sets it on a tripod and rejoins the cast, linking hands with Maureen and squeezing tightly.)

ROGER-

The music is set...

APRIL-

We are the last bet!

ROGER & MARK-

Sorry for the things we said!

APRIL & MAUREEN-

Forget the past, we'll make this last.

ROGER & MARK & MAUREEN & APRIL-

Through thick and through thin...

(The front door flies open and Benny and Collins both enter, smiles upon their faces. The music steadies as a short dialogue bit is set forth. We now see through the camera that is still rolling on a tripod.)

ROGER & MARK- "Collins!"

COLLINS- Saluting them. "Howdy-doo. Only back for a few."

BENNY- "See the group has reunited."

ROGER & MARK- "Reunited!"

MAUREEN AND BENNY- "The connection?"

COLLINS & APRIL- "Never severed!"

COLLINS & BENNY & ROGER & APRIL & MAUREEN & MARK- (Collins wraps his arm around Benny's shoulder. Benny wraps his arm around Roger's waist. Roger brings April's hand to his chest. April links hands with Maureen, and Maureen pulls Mark close, grabbing his ass, and then sliding her hand to his back. Through this, it is a back view. We now cut back to what the camera sees.)

When you know you've got a friend that will be there until the end...

You've got to take hold and hold fast!

MARK-

Pray to God that it will last!

ROGER & COLLINS-

Let bygones be bygones...

BENNY & MARK-

Open up and share your mind, let secrets flow...

MAUREEN & APRIL-

New and old soon to flow!

MAUREEN & MARK & ROGER & BENNY & APRIL & COLLINS-

Old friends and new, reuinted, yet again. Old and new friends!

(The next lines are all sung at once.)

ROGER & APRIL-

Through thick and thin...friends until the end.

MAUREEN & MARK-

A night so blissed, a night so pissed!

COLLINS & BENNY-

We once were lost and now we're found!

(Not together anymore.)

COLLINS & MARK & ROGER-

And it seems we have broken new ground!

MARK & APRIL & MAUREEN & COLLINS & ROGER & BENNY-

Together until the end!

(Camera angle is now behind the group as the couples pair up. Roger kisses April, Maureen pulls Mark tight, and Benny and Collins share a warm passionate hug. Black out.)


End file.
